Star Admiral Sarren Vanguard
Description Height: 5'9 Feet Hair: Long Black with a Fringe Eyes: Crimson Body: Average Build. Covered in scars Age: 38 ASY ( Alliance Standard Years ) Race: [[Vanguardian]] Personality: Friendly, Brave, Caring, Smart and Careful Likes: Working at the Commonwealth, Relaxing, Sword Dancing and Going into the Unknown. Dislikes: The Imperial Dominion, Civilian Casualties, Long fights, Being Trapped and Fighting a superiority Enemy Sexuality: Bisexual History He was born into the Imperial Empire as the heir too the throne. But he ran away at the age of 18 so he could join the Galactic Federation but his ship suffered a Engine Failure which forced him into Cryosleep. Sarren Vanguard was found by a Commonwealth Fleet Vessel in a Abandoned ship left in orbit seemingly for hundreds of years. He was found in a cryostasis pod by the Away Team investigating the vessel. Finding out that he has no memory of what happened, Who he is and everything else he was given the name Sarren Vanguard after his Race and the Officer who found him. After a few months of relaxing he end up joining the Commonwealth Fleet Academy. Suprising the Commonwealth High Command and the Commonwealth Fleet Academy which knew about him. He went through with flying colour and without difficulty. Seemingly been taught everything at an early age which he could not remember. After graduation he was posted on the Dreadnought C.F.V. Relent and went into the frontlines of the Commonwealth-Dominion War. Showing he is a able leader after his commanding officer during a ground mission was killed by Dominion Forces. Leading his Team too safety with very little casualties. Because of this the Captain of the Relent gave temporary command of the ship with several members of High Command watching without his knowledge. He lead the ship through a tough battle but the ship suffered little damage due too Sarren's Leadership skills and the toughness of the Ship's Hull and Shields. Which made the Command promote him too Commander and assigned him as First Officer of the Battlecruiser C.F.V. Forward to Victory under the command of Captain Jessica Stormwood. He later gets promoted after proving himself able too command a ship long term due too Captain Jessica Stormwood was out of duty because of a Major Injury and couldn't find a replacement Captain. Now Captain he took the chair of the Dreadnought C.F.V. Legion of Revenge through a 5 year tour in the front lines he face a lot more battle until his Engineering Officer ( And Lover ) [[Vici Melida Nadtor]]'s Sister was killed and came back 5 days late making her miss her sister's funeral. Because of this he requested a transfer with Vici too a Frigate C.F.V. Mela Nora too patrol the Commonweath Frontier. He later gets promoted too Star Admiral of the inter Commonwealth Fleet and gained a chair in High Command. He first commanded the C.F.V. Defiance which was at the time the Fleet flagship. Fighting a number of enemies, Exploring Space and uncovering Mysteries. Her returned too the Empire too change into the Commonwealth's Image and Mostly succeeded rejoining the Commonwealth soon after He also commanded The Royal Ship which now in the Commonwealth Fleet. The C.F.V. Grimsever which was destroyed when it crashlanded on a newly discovered Jungle Planet. When he and the survivors returned he went into command of the new Flagship C.F.V. Destiny Relations [[Vici Melia Nadtor]] ( Wife ) [[Rtia Voidwhisper ]] ( Friend ) Ranks and Service Ensign ( C.F.V. Relent ) 20-22 Commander ( C.F.V. Forward to Victory ) 22-25 Captain ( C.F.V. Legion of Revenge ) 25-26 Captain ( C.F.V. Mela Nora ) 26-29 Star Admiral/ Phoenix Emperor C.F.V. Defiance: 29-30, C.F.V Grimsever 30-36, C.F.V. Destiny 37-Present) Implants [[Holoweb]] Other